Military, commercial avionics, and industrial networking equipment manufacturers are adopting fiber optic components for various communication applications. An exemplary communication application is to create an operative communication link between a control system and a sensor or other data collection device. The use of fiber optic links are often used to replace existing electrical (e.g., “copper”) wiring architectures. Fiber optic links provide higher speed, improved electro-magnetic interference (EMI) performance, lower weight, and increased density. Other advantages of fiber optic links include higher data capacity using multiple light propagation modes. In addition, the fiber optic cable itself is protocol agnostic. Therefore, system upgrades often may be made without replacing the fiber optic cable.
Most fiber optic products are designed for the telecommunications market. But these products are generally not rugged enough to withstand the environmental factors that would adversely affect fiber optic systems in harsh operating environments where excessive vibration, shock, and debris may be present.
A vulnerable point in the fiber optic system is the interface between the fiber optic cable and an active device (e.g., an optical transceiver, an optical transmitter, an optical receiver, or a sensor that interfaces directly with the fiber optic cable). To improve this interface, fiber optic pigtails are commonly used. Pigtailing is generally accomplished by using adhesive to permanently affix the terminal end of the fiber optic cable (or connector therefor) to the active device. Conventional pigtailing raises manufacturing and servicing issues. For instance, after a conventional pigtail is put into place, if something goes wrong with the fiber optic cable, the active device, or electronics interconnected with the active device, then the entire system must be replaced since pigtails relying on adhesive cannot be effectively disconnected.